Broken beyond repair
by Mayils
Summary: ."J'ai compris que Lucas t'a brisée au delà du réparable, et tu penses qu'à cause de ça, tu n'arriveras jamais à ouvrir ton coeur à quelqu'un d'autre." BJ OneShot. Spoilers S6.


Je reviens à mes premières amours avec un OneShot, qui met en scène mon nouveau couple préféré : Brooke et Julian. Oui, je sais, moi, la fervente supportrice de BL, j'ai remisé dans un coin de mon coeur ce couple et je me suis tournée vers un autre. Mais, en même temps, comment continuer à penser que Lucas mérite encore Brooke depuis l'arrivée de l'homme parfait, j'ai nommé Julian Baker ?! Moi je dis : cet indécis de Lucas peut garder sa Peyton, Brooke mérite 100 fois mieux qu'un mou du genou ! BL restera la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée durant les 3 premières saisons, mais BJ me paraît être la plus belle surprise de cette saison 6 !

Voici donc un OneShot qui leur est consacré. L'action se situe après l'épisode 6x19, dans lequel Julian était reparti pour Los Angeles, laissant une Brooke en pleurs à l'aéroport.

Bonne lecture !

PS : depuis les épisodes 6x16 et 6x18, quand j'entends une chanson de The Fray, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à BJ. J'ai donc mis des bouts de chansons du dernier album de ce groupe génial un peu partout à travers ma fic. En effet, presque toutes les chansons de cet album semblent raconter l'histoire de BJ ! Le nom de la chanson se trouve à la fin de l'extrait, entre parenthèses.

* * *

"M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?"

Brooke leva lentement les yeux au son de cette voix, de peur qu'elle ne soit seulement le fruit de son imagination. Elle glissa doucement sa main gauche dans celle qu'on lui tendait et se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre la piste de danse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Julian ?" demanda-t-elle à son cavalier après quelques secondes de danse silencieuse. "Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais réconcilié avec Peyton et Luke au point qu'ils t'invitent à leur mariage..."

"Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Brooke !" répliqua Julian en souriant.

"Désolée..." répondit la jeune femme un peu honteuse en baissant le regard. "Je suis surprise, je pensais..."

"...ne jamais plus te revoir." termina Julian.

Il attira Brooke contre lui et celle-ci posa son menton sur son épaule. Julian lui carressa doucement les cheveux, en y déposant un baiser. La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson, ce qui fit sourire son cavalier.

_Baby close your eyes_

_Don't open til the morning light_

_Don't ever forget_

_We haven't lost it all yet_

_Someday when this is over_

_We mix it up, no answer_

_For now it's when I hold her_

_We are closer, we are closer_

_We are closer, we are closer_

(Syndicate)

"Julian, je..."

"Chut..."

Il approcha son visage de celui de Brooke et posa son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, se balançant toujours au rythme de la musique. Quand Julian voulut franchir les derniers millimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres de Brooke, celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

"Laisse-moi."

_Don't talk, don't say a thing _

_Cause your eyes they tell me more than your words _

_Don't go, don't leave me now _

_Cause they say the best way out is through _

_And I am short on words knowing what's occurred _

_She begins to leave because of me_

(Ungodly hour)

Brooke se détacha des bras de Julian et s'enfuit de la salle de réception. Le jeune homme resta interdit un instant, immobile au milieu de la piste de danse. Il vit Lucas qui dansait avec sa nouvelle femme Peyton lui faire signe de suivre Brooke avec un regard menaçant. Julian hocha la tête en sortant de sa torpeur et s'empressa de rejoindre la porte par laquelle Brooke venait de partir.

La jeune femme se trouvait dans une petite salle où semblaient s'être préparées la mariée et ses demoiselles d'honneur. Elle était appuyée contre une table et Julian vit une larme couler sur sa joue.

"J'ai eu à m'excuser souvent depuis que je te connais, mais je ne te présenterai jamais d'excuses pour avoir voulu t'embrasser."

"Tu sais quoi, Julian ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir envie de m'embrasser. Tu ne devrais même pas avoir envie de me revoir !"

"Pardon ?"

"Je n'ai pas été assez claire toutes les fois où je t'ai repoussé ? Quand j'ai refusé de te suivre à Los Angeles ?" s'écria Brooke, en colère. "Je ne te veux pas."

Julian eut un mouvement de recul. Il se reprit presque instantanément et sourit.

"Si, tu me veux. Tu me veux depuis cette soirée qu'on a passé chez toi à travailler sur le film. Tu voulais m'embrasser il y a quelques minutes. Tu me veux autant que je te veux. Mais la différence c'est que toi, tu es tellement effrayée que ça en devient ridicule !"

"Tais toi !"

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait ?_

_Where were you, where were you ?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

(You found me)

"Non je vais continuer Brooke. J'ai eu 51 jours loin de toi pour me rendre compte que j'aurais du continuer. J'aurais du continuer à te dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et te dire que tu es drôle, intelligente, que tu as un coeur immense et beaucoup de détermination, que tu es simple et compliquée à la fois, maternelle et enfantine, forte et sensible...J'aurais du continuer à te dire tout ça jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que je le pense vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que tu vois que jamais je n'avais osé espérer rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi..."

"Julian s'il te plaît..." supplia Brooke, en pleurs.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes avec son pouce. Il en profita pour carresser son visage et continua plus calmement.

"Je ne te connais que depuis trois mois Brooke, mais crois-moi, j'en ai assez vu pour savoir que tu es une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que je rencontrerai jamais. Et une fille comme toi, on se bat pour elle..."

"Ne dis pas ça."

"Pourquoi pas ? Puisque c'est la vérité..."

"Parce que j'ai déjà entendu ces mots et ils sont faux. Quand on se bat pour une cause perdue, on se lasse très vite, et toutes les belles promesses volent en éclats, et la cause perdue se retrouve à nouveau toute seule, et elle est encore plus perdue et effrayée...Et j'en ai marre d'être seule et perdue et effrayée, Julian !" s'écria Brooke, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité.

"Tu n'es pas une cause perdue..." souffla Julian, ébranlé par la crise de nerfs soudaine de la jeune femme.

_I'm breakin down and you're breathin slowly_

_Say the word and I will be your man, your man, say when_

_And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight_

_Say when_

_And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight_

(Say when)

"Si, je le suis. Tu viens de me dire tout ce qu'une fille rêve qu'on lui dise un jour et tu espères que je vais enfin réussir à te dire ces mots que tu mérites plus que n'importe qui. Mais je n'y arrive pas, Julian ! Et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai un jour. J'ai tellement peur que parfois je n'arrive plus à respirer. Et je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu devenir comme ça. Comment peut-on devenir comme ça à 22 ans ! Aussi bloquée émotionnellement que tous ceux qui osent m'aimer se reçoivent en pleine tête cet amour...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que je devienne comme ça ?"

"Si ce n'était pas son mariage et qu'il ne m'avait pas invité pour que je puisse te revoir, j'irai mettre mon poing dans le visage de Lucas..." répondit Julian avec un petit sourire.

Brooke ne put s'empêcher de rire à travers ses larmes.

"J'ai lu le livre, Brooke. J'ai participé à l'écriture de script du film. J'ai vu le minuscule tressaillement sur ton visage à chaque fois que tu le vois avec Peyton."

"Julian, je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui." s'empressa de préciser Brooke.

"Je sais. Mais c'était ton premier amour et il t'a sûrement dit des choses bien plus belles que ce que je viens de te dire. Sauf qu'il n'a pas arrêté de te trahir avec ta meilleure amie et maintenant ils se sont mariés et ils vont avoir un bébé. Et toi, tu as été la meilleure amie qui puisse exister, tu as été là tout le long du chemin, à réconforter Peyton et lui dire que Lucas n'aimait qu'elle et qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre...Et je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer à quel point ça a du être difficile d'être à ta place et à quel point ça doit encore l'être aujourd'hui..."

_But that's enough for now_

_He should've never left you broken_

_He should've held you_

(Enough for now)

"Julian, c'est rien, si j'en suis là, c'est de ma faute."

"Non c'est de la leur ! Ecoute, je sais que ce sont tes meilleurs amis et que tu les aimes sûrement plus que tout au monde, mais accorde-toi au moins ça Brooke : tu t'es sacrifiée pour eux. Et aussi magnifique soit ce geste, ça laisse des traces..."

"Tu as fait la même chose." fit remarquer Brooke d'une petite voix.

"Non. Tu as rompu avec Lucas pour le bonheur de ta meilleure amie. Moi j'ai rompu avec Peyton parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment être avec moi et un couple ne peut pas fonctionner quand c'est comme ça..."

Il y eut un moment de silence et Brooke comprit que Julian parlait aussi de leur couple.

"Je veux être avec toi !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Je sais. Mais tu ne te sens pas prête."

Julian remit une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de poursuivre.

"J'ai compris que Lucas t'a brisée au delà du réparable, et tu penses qu'à cause de ça, tu n'arriveras jamais à ouvrir ton coeur à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu y parviendras."

"Merci...Mais ça ne change rien pour toi et moi, hein ? A la fin de cette journée je serai toujours incapable de te dire ce que tu veux entendre et tu prendras ton vol retour pour Los Angeles. Et je serai seule, comme les 48 derniers jours !"

La peur avait retrouvé sa place dans la voix de Brooke et Julian en eut le coeur brisé. Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

"48 ? J'étais persuadé d'avoir quitté Tree Hill il y a 51 jours !"

"Non, 48 jours et presque 17 heures depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu." assura Brooke.

Julian sourit, touché que, comme lui, elle ait compté le nombre de jours passés éloignés l'un de l'autre.

"Mais cette fois-ci, personne ne va se marier. Et tu ne reviendras pas à Tree Hill pour assister au mariage."

"Brooke..."

"Tu sais ce qui a été le plus difficile ces 48 derniers jours ? Ce n'était pas de me dire que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur monumentale en ne te suivant pas. Ce n'était pas d'essayer de me convaincre que j'avais fait le meilleur choix pour Sam et pour mes amis. Non, le plus difficile, c'était de penser que je ne te reverrai jamais. Que je ne pourrai plus jamais te voir sourire, que je ne te verrai plus jamais te balader dans ma cuisine avec seulement un drap autour de ta taille et que je ne te crierai plus jamais d'aller t'habiller parce que Sam pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et te voir comme ça. Et que plus jamais tu ne m'embrasseras pour que je me taise, et que plus jamais on ira manger des gauffres sur le port en fin d'après-midi. Le plus difficile c'était ça : me dire que tôt ou tard, ce sera comme si nous deux ça n'avait jamais existé...Me dire que j'avais peut-être laissé partir l'homme parfait..."

_Happiness feels a lot like sorrow _

_Let it be, you can't make it come or go _

_But you are gone- not for good but for now _

_Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good _

_Happiness damn near destroys you _

_Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor _

_So you tell yourself, that's enough for now _

_Happiness has a violent roar_

(Happiness)

"Brooke..."

Julian était ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il vit que Brooke s'approchait de la porte.

"Je vais retourner à la réception maintenant..."

"Non ! Reste s'il te plaît ! Je vais te répéter ce que je t'avais dit avant de partir : ça n'a pas à être la fin !"

"Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu aies raison. Mais on est arrivé à un point de non-retour je crois. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de m'attendre indéfiniment ! Tu mérites une fille qui n'a pas construit une muraille blindée autour de son coeur. Et ce serait un crime de priver quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de l'amour d'un homme aussi merveilleux que toi !"

"Moi je crois surtout que si je suis aussi merveilleux que tu le penses, alors c'est avec toi que je devrais être..."

"Mais où ? Ici ? A Los Angeles ? A New York ?"

_All we know is distance_

_We're close and then we run_

_Kiss away the difference_

_I know you hate this one_

_But this is how the story ends_

_Or have we just begun_

_To kiss away the difference_

_I know you hate this one_

(Where the story ends)

"J'en ai parlé avec Sam et elle m'a dit que maintenant qu'elle est en vacances, elle aimerait bien voir un soleil décent, en Californie par exemple...Ecoute, vous pourriez venir y passer les deux mois de vacances, et puis pour la suite, on y réfléchira plus tard."

"Tu sais que je n'arriverai pas à te dire non..."

"Brooke, on n'a pas à prévoir toute notre vie maintenant. On pourrait juste arrêter de se dire que c'est terminé alors que ça a à peine commencé...Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Je pense qu'il est temps que j'équipe ma muraille blindée d'une porte d'entrée."

Julian eut un petit rire de soulagement. Brooke lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

"Je t'aime." lui dit Julian.

"Bientôt." répondit la jeune femme.

_You can never say never_

_When we don't know why_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_We're falling apart_

_And coming together again and again_

_We're coming apart_

_But we hold it together_

_Hold it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_

(Never say never)

-

Cela faisait presque un mois que Brooke et Sam avaient emménagé dans l'appartement de Julian à Los Angeles. L'été en Californie était particulièrement chaud cette année et Brooke, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit, regardait tourner le ventilateur accroché au plafond. Elle se retourna vers Julian qui dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle et murmura.

"Tu sais, je crois que tu m'as réparée...Je t'aime Julian."

Elle l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, puis reprit sa contemplation du ventilateur. Julian, les yeux fermés, fit l'un des plus grands sourires qu'il n'avait jamais fait...

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? Merci ;)


End file.
